


A Unhealthy Mix

by ToyCupcakes



Series: Creepypasta/MH/EMH Stuff [3]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Kevin Haas, Obsessive Observer, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Maybe it was a mix between his own feelings and Kevin's
Relationships: Firebrand/Kevin Haas | The Observer, Firebrand/Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell, Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Series: Creepypasta/MH/EMH Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482443
Kudos: 23





	A Unhealthy Mix

Watching Noah like usual... this has become all he has done in his life and honestly, he liked it, probably more than he should. He has watch Noah since he was a kid through Kevin's eyes, sharing his mind, he knew very well what Kevin thought of Noah.

And honestly... he was jealous, he was jealous of how close they were, how Noah liked Kevin more than him, even though Kevin wasn't better than him. Because Kevin wasn't better than the Observer, no way in hell, after all, _**he stalked Noah before him,**_ it was probably thanks to his influence, but whatever, Kevin loved Noah and he hate it. Or at least he think he does.

They shared the same body, but since Noah knew about it he was sure he wouldn't even give him a chance, it was painful, everytime he looked at the taller man he could fell those weird sensations, ugh, he didn't understand why he felt like that. Was it because of how Kevin felt for him? Was it because after watching him for so long he started really like him? Or... it was a mix between Kevin's and his feelings?

Observer didn't know. What he knew is that Noah needed to come back to the Collective. **It was his destiny.** It was their destiny to be in the same position serving the Administrator. He still remember when Firebrand joined for the first time, it was a painful memory actually, he could feel happiness about that (didn't know if it was his or Kevin's) to see Noah- **Firebrand** \- with them he was waiting for him with open arms. But he walked pass him.

Firebrand didn't bother to talk to him, didn't even look at him, with any luck he would talk to anyone in the Collective that wasn't Mr. Scars, but the Observer... **he didn't exist for Firebrand at all.** It was so unfair, especially when he was making sure that Noah didn't become Firebrand, did he want to take Noah away from him?- Kevin... THEM.- He didn't have the right..

When Noah stayed at Sarah's house he felt nothing but pure jealousy, worse than he ever felt when Kevin was in control of his own body, whenever a girl get close Kevin would feel a jealousy, but this one was **worse than ever.** He was so glad when the girl was finally gone damn it, she deserve it anyways for wanting to be so close to Noah.

He touched Noah's face, Observer knew he was suffering by begin so lonely, but it was for the best, in that way he was sure no one will be there than him, no one will try a thing **with** him.

And after all of this is over, Noah will understand their destinies are connected, **even if he didn't like it.**


End file.
